Changes
by DulceDream
Summary: 10 years since the curse was activated. No one remembers who they are, except for one. Prince Charming wakes up after coma to find out his wife no longer remembers him and making her remember him would put her in danger. He must find his daughter and break the curse to have his family back. Bunch of Emma/Charming and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I had this idea to write a Charming/Emma fanfiction with bunch of Snowing. Snow doesn't remember anything at all just like the rest of Storybrooke. However, James wakes up, after 10 years in coma, with his last memories intact and he is not affected by the curse. He has to find Emma and make Mary Margaret to remember who she really is. Reviews are muchly appreciated!**

He had the worst nagging feeling. There was so much peacefulness and calmness about his state, yet there was practically a tsunami inside of him. These two major forces fought day to day and yet he couldn't seem to open his eyes. It was like living in a worst nightmare.

Sometimes he could hear voices, sometimes he thought he imagined them and sometimes all he could do was wish and hope. If only someone would just come here and pull him out of this place of nowhere. He fought hard, in a way it was the hardest battle he's been in and there's one thing he was losing right now was his identity.

He had no idea how much time has passed, but it seemed long enough to call it eternity. It was the strangest feeling as if someone has pushed all air into him and he had to breathe to jump out of this place.

Then he opened his eyes.

"Hi there sir"

Everything panned out of blurriness. He felt confused. He didn't realize this was no longer a dream, it all seemed too real and…odd. Nothing made sense about his surroundings or these people and he no longer understood was it the part of a nightmare or some horrible destiny.

"What happened? Where am I?" he gasped at how raspy his voice sounded.

"Well, you've been in coma for the longest we could remember. My name is Doctor Whale. How are you feeling David?"

David? What on earth is going on? Where was he?

"You're in hospital. I believe you had a car accident, but we're happy you're with us, David" this guy who James had not seen ever in his life, continued. It all came back in flashes.

James was with Snow, there was their beautiful baby girl, he had to hurry to get her out of there, the fight, the tree, the pain… Emma was gone.

Emma!

Snow!

He wanted to talk but he couldn't get a word out.

Curse!

"Please calm down sir, otherwise we'll have to give you something to make you sleep for a bit more"

No he couldn't sleep. He had to find Snow and Emma. He had to get out of here.

"I see you're awake, mister Nolan."

James looked up alarmed recognizing the voice.

"YOU" he spit with all the rage. He wanted to get up but doctor started shouting something to the nurses and held him back.

"It is alright doctor, we have a pending talk with mister Nolan, he will be just fine as we discuss some things about his life." Rumplestiltskin assured the doctor as James tried to hold back in his rage unsuccessfully. Somehow, God knows how, it worked, Rumplestiltskin convinced the doctor _(who referred to him as mister Gold?!)_ as the doctor left them completely on their own.

"Well, well, glad to have you back, James" Rumplestiltskin smiled as he sat down on James' bed.

"It is YOUR FAULT" James raged, but his strength seemed to leave him every second and he had no power of getting out of this bed.

"Well, lets not alter ourselves more, Prince, shall we? I came here to help and I can foresee it is in your best interest to listen and do as I say"

"Where is Snow and Emma" James clenched his teeth feeling helpless.

"First of all, if I were you I would not refer to them like that and much less ask for them." Before James could protest, Rumplestiltskin continued. "You see, no one knows who they are, who you are and it is a very dangerous territory to enter. " he paused upon seeing how James' face filled with confusion. "I will explain to you all my dearie, but you will have to do something for me in return."

"What do you want" James deprecated. Of course it was expected there would be a price. But from his personal experience at least he knew, if Rumplestiltskin asked for something it meant James would indeed benefit from his offer. And right now, there was nothing more that he needed than reuniting with Snow and Emma.

"Easy." Rumplestiltskin smiled wickedly then letting out his vicious laugh. "All I want you to do is to find Emma"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N First I would like to thank you so much for every single review, it inspires me continue and it means a lot. As I am completely new to this as you can see, it is nice to know what people think about the story. So here's a new and longer chapter.**_

James sat on his bed completely in daze. He was staring at the papers scattered around but he couldn't seem to read anything, he was fixated at one point with his thoughts drifting everywhere in his mind. Everything seemed impossible. Everything he had known and taken for granted was false and he just no longer knew who he really was. He may have not lost his memories but he sure was losing himself. The curse was destroying everyone including him.

Rumplestiltskin, or better say Mister Gold, has enlightened him about the whole curse situation and how it worked. It seemed it was only him and Mister Gold in whole town that were unaffected right this moment. However, it was still only technicalities and if one things James has learned throughout his entire life was not to trust Rumplestiltskin. He was dangerous, powerful creature who had his own way of making things work. This sudden awake from coma, his request to find James' daughter which in fact is what James wanted to do ever since he opened his eyes seemed too good to be true. And when something seems too good to be true it usually is. Although, right now James didn't have much choice other than to follow the orders to be able to achieve the ultimate goal of getting his life back. He was willing to go any measures for that.

So far he's been only informed about everyone's new identities in town and advised against the true ones. Under no circumstances he could tell anyone who has lost their real identity about the curse. And that included Snow White.

_Mary Margaret._ David swallowed the lump in his throat staring at her page. He probably have read it thousands of times and it still seemed surreal. He brushed his finger through her file gently as if he were to reach out to her. She was here, probably moments away and he could not reach out to her. He could not tell her. It would jeopardize her and Emma's lives and he would rather die first. So he did, he died inside a little and couldn't close his eyes for the rest of the night.

Rumplestiltskin arranged him to get a car at 8 in the morning and had left the directions. Emma's adoption, which sounded utterly ridiculous – _adopt his own baby?!_ was arranged and all he had to do was to pick her up, because, according to this man, no one but the ones unaffected by curse could leave Storybrooke.

James stood up from the bed, still unused to this new place Gold placed him in, pacing around the bedroom and looking at the watch. Although he remained untouched by the curse and he had his memories intact he also received the new memories, the ones of a foreign person, someone he'd never known before. He was unsure how it worked but it was as if he had a best friend named David Nolan and he knew everything about him. Gold advised how to use this information as if he took over that person as it was the safest way to go about things here. The only thing that worried him most, regardless of all the mess he was in, was explaining how Emma would come and how she was not part of David Nolan's. Gold refused to answer it and although James would never in his life risk his little girl's safety, he had no other choice. He knew the only person who could protect Emma with his life right now was only him. He would do anything to ensure she was safe and it was best when she was with him.

The clock ticked slowly, it was pointing barely 7.15 am. James took a long breath, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door before he could rationalize what he was about to do.

It wasn't as hard as it looked to navigate in this town, although he had went through the papers containing the information about everything he didn't realise he remembered anything until he put it into an action. He leaned at the tree, as if trying to pass unnoticed, or rather lean for the strength he really needed that moment. First it hit him with the crashing wave of power. He felt his legs shake unsteady and he was grateful for the tree's support. He stared. He realised he was staring but it just didn't seem to work other way. His eyes were fixated.

Mistake.

She looked back. For a moment their eyes locked. She stared at him as if all flashes passed through her mind just as same as his. He tried so hard to compose himself but all he could think was, my God, not a day has passed. Her hair was short, but she was Snow. His Snow. The love of his life and practically his entire life. My God.

"Uh, hi? You're okay?" she smiled sheepishly. She wasn't bold, fierce girl that kicked his ass on a regular basis. It seemed like she was the opposite to what he's met so many years ago. "Do I know you?" she asked finally and his heart skipped a beat.

But there was no way.

"Uh, sorry. I thought I recognised you from somewhere" all he could muster up that moment.

"It's okay" she smiled. "I haven't seen you before"

It broke his heart into pieces and he tried hard to have a straight face in front of her. "Yeah…uh." With all this emotion pulling through it was hard to concentrate on what he was prepped. _David Nolan, come here. Stand here. Save me._

"I, uh, had some health issues for longest time, it's hard to navigate around here sometimes" he tried.

It seemed she accepted his lame explanation. "Well if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask" she smiled politely. "I'm Mary Margaret"

_Snow._

"David Nolan. Nice to meet you and thanks for the offer." He had to scream at himself, he could NOT risk her safety. Never. He could not let love overcome his sober mind. Even if there was nothing more in the world he wanted to ask, get close to her.

"Well, I'll see you around" she waved leaving him and all he could do was stare and wait. He stood there for the longest time it seemed, without being able to move, frozen as he wished to be so. Because he could not run after her, he could not hold her, kiss her, tell her everything will be fine. Because, Snow, his Snow, just wasn't here.

And Emma was.

James rubbed his temples trying to concentrate. Car. Map. Boston. Emma. He stood up straight, mustered up all strength and headed to the car.

He will be getting them back. Even if it's the last thing he'd do.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly navigating through the roads wasn't that hard. Some kind of invention called GPS was a lifesaver you'd never think to incorporate elsewhere. It was only strange when he caught himself thinking how, as real him, he'd to go through these normal, casual for human of this world things like driving a simple car completely outrageous, but as he looked around there was just bunch of your usual David Nolans driving their cars instead of anyone riding a horse. James breathed in, double checking the old building in front with his noted address and pulled up.

It was eery. The building was ancient but even in James' world this type of building would mean no good. It was dark, lonely and built as a prison would be. He felt uneasy entering the so called reception.

"Your name sir?"

"David Nolan" he said, trying to get a used to the sound of it. What was the double name for? Why David wasn't enough?

"Right, you're here for miss Swan"

"Excuse me?" James blinked as if the woman was talking other language.

"Emma Swan, you're here for her?"

Swan? Why the hell would they name his babygirl Swan! She was Emma.

"Yes" he contained the emotions in his voice.

"Please follow me" the elder looking lady unlocked the doors and walked in front of him.

He was disgusted. There were thousands of locks. Every single room they entered had more locks. Are they keeping prisoners here?

James felt uneasy and sudden panic to grab Emma and run.

_Emma. Where is Emma._

As if a cue to his silent question the lady showed him into the room. "Please wait here while miss Carter will bring Emma. There's just few documents I need you to sign and discuss details"

James nodded.

The woman found a huge file named Emma Swan, flicking through the pages as she searched, James' fear grew stronger. What in the world they would write so much about a little girl?!

"Just few things before you see Emma, I would like to ask you to be patient with her." The woman looked up at him, momentously pausing on the file. "Please give her a chance" she said sincerely.

James was horrified. It was as if she talked about some kind of untamed horse with illness. She was his baby, for goodness sake! How could he give her a chance? She was a blessing itself.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean" James said grinding his teeth.

The woman focused back on file, pulling some papers out. "She's been placed in quite a few homes, I will be honest. A lot of people just don't have a patience to deal with a kid like that. She is hard to get through. But I can assure you she's genuinely sweet girl who just didn't luck out."

James clenched fists trying not to scream in frustration. Every word this woman said went straight through like a knife. As if she was talking about someone else. Not his most precious little baby, who stared at him with her bright blue eyes and waved her little hands.

This was not possible.

"Please if you may, visit a psychologist, as we cannot afford them here, we're understaffed and there are too much children who need constant care but not enough of us. " she placed the papers for James to sign.

He had no clue what she meant about psychologist, whatever that was, but from now on, he will make sure Emma is treated by everyone and anyone the rightful princess she is.

"Thank you" the lady took papers from him as he signed and the knock followed.

"Come in" the old lady stood up and James followed her turning back to the doors as the miss Carter entered holding hand with little person's behind.

"Emma?" a tearful lump in James' throat has formed, with his voice breaking. A blonde head peaked from miss Carters behind and James could no longer control his tears that poured as a river.

"Emma" he sobbed running over to her as the much older girl than that baby he held in his arms stared at him back with those same blue eyes that he could not mistake or forget after the first time of her opening them.

He wrapped his hands around her whole body, holding onto her for dear life. His heart was filled with so much emotion he thought it could explode any second.

"God, you're so big Emma" he looked at her holding her face, taking everything in. Noticing how much Snow she had in her. God. His little baby. His little precious princess, he's missed so much of her life. He hugged her again, as if he was scared to let her go, that she would disappear. She was so big now, she was half his height, she had long blonde curls and same beautiful blue eyes, she was such a combination of him and Snow that he felt like he had this little bit of Snow back with him too.

"Those are all Emma's things" miss Carter interrupted carefully, which made James to come back to real life. He looked up at the lady handing him a small back. "Please take care of her"

He nodded. "There's few notes you might want to read later" the older lady handed to him. She had a big smile on her face looking at them two. "I now trust Emma found home. Goodbye Emma" the woman waved but Emma just stared blankly at her, come to think of, as James was holding her hand and leading her to his car he noticed she hasn't really said anything to anyone.

"Are you hungry?" Emma shook her head.

He knew better than to push. He tried to regain his composure to be able to be strong for Emma but just now he realized how completely clueless he was about his daughter. About being a father. He did not know what to do. Where to begin. He didn't even know his daughter for Christ's sake, they handed him papers for that so he could actually learn about her. It was heartbreaking.

He angrily threw the bag into the back seat as he helped Emma to buckle in. He wanted to ask so much things, like what's her favorite food was. Did she like the hot chocolate with cinnamon like her mom did. What games did she like to play, did anyone teach her to ride horse… He held his head in his hands trying not to think and not let these emotions come over. Trying not to get angry and ruin everything, because, God, this moment all he could think to do was to go and kill the Evil Queen.

He noticed Emma's curious eyes watching him.

He sighed heavily. Focus. "So how old are you, Emma?" he asked, knowing the answer perfectly well, but trying to break the ice.

Emma turned away from him, focusing on the road in front.

James looked at her worried. "You're ten, aren't you?" he tried.

No answer. She failed to acknowledge him.

He tried to approach her with something else. "So what's your favorite game, then?"

No answer.

He thought for a second. He only had her for 5 minutes when she was born, but he was next to Snow during all those months she was living in Snow's belly.

"What about if we eat fish for lunch today?" he looked at Emma's face and it showed no emotion at all. As if she was not here.

James panicked. He stopped the car on the side of the road trying to go through different scenarios, how did it affect Emma? Was she touched by the curse different way? She cooed when he left her inside of the magic wardrobe, but then? He regretted badly not getting all information from those women back in that institution, then it hit him.

The file.

James leaned over to the back seat picking up the papers in no order and tried to understand anything from then. He was so sicken with worry he couldn't think straight.

There was a lot of terminology and he couldn't understand anything. Her medicine records, behaviour evaluation.

What?! Who on earth does that?!

He humphed angry throwing them back in and pushed down the gas pedal. He had to get back home and quick.

**A/N please do review. Because I'm unsure whether to continue, I see a lot of people following the story but very few writing if they liked it. I appreciate every single review, even shortest I get.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: First of all Merry Christmas everyone! I want to apologise for not updating for so long. I had, well still do, so much to do as it's my final year in Law School but really wanted to leave this as my Christmas gift to you all and a MASSIVE thank you for every single review, I've been so overwhelmed by them and it inspired me to come back to the story! Thank you again :) This chapter explains more about why Emma is the way she is, so main focus is on her here, next one I'm hoping to have with Snow. Also I'm going to call Charming - David, sorry for confusion earlier, but I think it's what writers are leaning to his real name being. Pardon mistakes, I have no beta and it's 5am!**

* * *

Emma concentrated on her nails, one chipped nail, some colour still left, oh that pink polish she snagged when her foster mother hasn't been looking, it was actually funny too. You could compare her entire life to this polish, it hasn't even gone off all of it yet and there she was with new foster parent. She started to bet in her mind, if the last bit of it comes off and she's gone back - she won.

Or lost. It didn't really matter.

"Emma. Emma?" her name echoed in her ears and she successfully ignored it, it was fun. Kind of like a game. Once upon a time, Emma had a mommy and a daddy, Emma was happy. Emma smiled and Emma said her first words, then lots more, then it didn't seem to matter because someone else exchanged her presence. They tried to explain her that they wanted her to be happier, find some other people who'd just love her unconditionally. Emma protested, she didn't want that, she was happy, but she was 3. She was in this horrible place with lots of kids, kids like her, who just waited every day. Who hoped. Who would make up these incredible stories in their heads and believe every single day someone will come and pick them up and maybe just maybe need them.

Well it never happened to Emma. She was happy, when she got picked up at 4, her heart broke when she was returned few months later. "I can't deal with her" her 'mother' has said.

Then it kind of got normal. Emma stopped expecting, she stopped waiting. She was 8 when she stopped completely speaking.

At first it was during her foster parents fight. About her of course. She cried. She said sorry, she didn't mean to eat more than she was allowed to. They didn't hear her. Emma found it curious that it didn't matter anyway. They didn't care to listen to her. They never did, not when she was 3, not now. Then why should she try?

The next day she sat in front of the window, her hands under her chin, looking through the window with her long face as the snowflakes danced and filled the horrible driveway with a white blanket of snow. It was beautiful, she thought, it was magic. So Emma created her own world in her head, where she was happy, where she would run outside and make a snow angel, then her mom, with those long blonde curls just like hers would come and get her, but she would watch Emma, she would listen to her and they would play.

She had made this perfect image in her head, wiping her tears away and decided, it was never going to happen. No one have ever loved her or needed, she was no one to anyone, not a daughter, not a sister, not a cousin, no one. She had no one but herself. So she stopped putting the effort.

She stopped speaking completely and she found, that it benefit her in a way. First it was hard. Then the kids stopped bothering her, she had no friends and she liked that. It meant she was never going to be hurt by needing anyone again. No potential parents wanted her, because there was 'something wrong' with that girl, they needed a healthy talking kid. It meant she was left alone.

Completely alone.

Until now.

"How about we look at some pictures?" the man tried again.

Emma pulled her hoodie's sleeves, her fingers running through seams. It was an odd situation. Emma felt confused, unsure and…even scared. When she saw the first guy's tears she thought he confused her with somebody else, how could he know her? She's never met him in her entire life. For the first time she was tempted to open her mouth and let him know his mistake. Then she thought, it wasn't going to be long enough before she's back anyway. Why bother?

She wasn't mistaken though. First they drove into this very deserted small and odd, to describe at least, town, he left her in a car as he was in front of some kind of Pawn shop. Emma eyed curiously the window's display and it looked nothing like the pawn shops she's seen. All these things so ancient as if they belonged to another world. He came back rather soon and then took her to this place.

I'll be back, he said.

Emma wasn't stupid, this was some sort of psychologist, she's seen plenty. He told her to call him Archie. As if.

Emma looked at the clock on the wall, only to be noticed with this gesture by this Archie.

"Well you look at that, I completely forgot my dog hasn't even eaten yet" Archie laughed nervously as he walked rapidly to his back door letting in a Dalmatian dog.

Emma stared at him curiously, as the dog whipped his tail all happy, licking Archie's face.

"Pongo, want to meet Emma? We were just interacting a little, I think Emma's bit scared, what you think?" Pongo as if understanding walked to Emma and Emma couldn't hold her wonder any longer. Her eyes shone with curiosity and marvel, as she carefully petted the dog. Pongo returning this gesture licked Emma's face excitedly. Emma let out a giggle.

Archie smiled.

* * *

Archie came out after the buzz leaving Emma with Pongo, quite content with all the progress as David eyed him curiously.

"How is she?" he asked right away as if the question was burning his throat.

Archie wiped his glasses with a handkerchief. "Well, there is nothing wrong with Emma physically at all, according to all the files you brought me she's a perfectly healthy kid but" he continued seeing David's puzzled expression, yet filled with hope. "she refuses to speak, for reasons unknown. There could be various reasons behind it – some kind of psychological trauma, scare…Unfortunately we cannot be sure. I have seen this has been going for a while now, which is more complicated. She might not be used to speak anymore, she might not be able to express herself or embarrassed to. Again we don't know."

"But…"David looked at him desperate. "What can I do then?"

"Just be patient, don't in any way or form push her to speak, she will retreat more, once she's comfortable enough she will do it on her own pace. She understands, responds to everything. We just don't know what she's thinking. I had no luck in trying to get any communication with her until I brought in my dog" Archie smiled proudly. "She brightened up completely, she even laughed with him. Which is amazing. I'd like to continue having sessions with her and see how she progresses, fact that she will see Pongo here I think it will encourage her to return"

"Should…should I get her a dog? Is there anything I can do to make her happy?" Archie was touched how such a vivid concern didn't leave this man in front, he seemed to love this little girl more than a world itself and he was happy to know it.

"I think you did plenty, you are helping her, now just take your time, spend time with her, discover things she likes. Not necessary get her a pet, maybe in a while, but don't overwhelm her yet, I'd say. Lets see how she adjusts now in a new place first."

David nodded satisfied with the answer and the hope he received from Jiminy calmed him a bit. He has been sick worried entire time since he took Emma, he didn't even had time to appreciate her presence and kick himself in that he finally had his baby with him, he was overcame with worry and fear that she wasn't well and he had to find a way to help. As Archie took Emma for this session and seeing her after it, has been the hardest hour of his life without her, his heart burst into pieces. All he wanted was just to hold her tight and never let her go, assure himself she was here, she was okay, she was going to be okay, but now he knew he had to be careful. As much as it killed him he had to take it slow and remind himself she knew nothing of him. And he was damned if he'd ever hurt her even if it meant he had to constrain himself of showing how much she was loved.

"Hey Em" he smiled. "Shall we go home now?" he rubbed her shoulder, as she was about to walk without the reply, he stopped her by holding her hand. "Wait. It's cold outside" he said and just only then Emma spotted he has been holding a red duffle coat in his hands which he held out for her now. Emma widened her eyes, her cheeks blushing. Never ever in her life she's had anyone buy her anything. All few clothes she owned were hand downs from older kids in the group homes or from charity box.

"I hope it's okay I mean, I don't know what colour you like or if you…" David continued to mumble but Emma just put her hands into the sleeves while he was still holding the coat for her, his hands shaky, and this action shut him up immediately. David grinned widely and she marveled how this simple gesture made him so happy. It didn't even seem real.

"Can I?" he asked showing her a navy beanie hat and a matching scarf. Emma thought for a second - okay it doesn't equal actual talking so she can get away with it - so she slowly nodded.

David had to hold back tears to not let his emotions burst and show his internal struggle of trying to keep everything in. He carefully put the hat on her and wrapped the scarf, she didn't even look 10 with this snuggly coat all wrapped up warmly, she looked his tiny baby that he'd pick up and then Snow would run down the stairs with her own red cloak and they'd take for a stroll with horses. Just how much they talked they would do, things they would show her, entire kingdom that was hers as much as theirs and then they would tell her all these stories.

The tears that failed to remain locked up, glistened in his eyes before he held himself back standing up. He thought he was going to scream. This was more than he bargained, heck, Emma responded to him and he couldn't be happier. He was getting through and his faith was fully restored. It was just a small and a first step to his and Snow's happily ever after. He just felt it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Em" David placed a kiss on Emma's forehead which wrinkled in response. David smiled. "Emmie" he tried again caressing her head. Suddenly, Emma shot up startled and breathing intensively scaring David just as much if not more as she was scared that moment.

"Hey Emma, shh, it's okay" he tried gently soothe her because she was all shaking in fear. His gut wrenched with a bad feeling, he's not yet seen Emma this terrified, as if someone was about to harm her. "You were just sleeping, okay?" he tried to catch her eyes, very carefully holding her hand and her trembling slowly subsided. David felt an immense relief, he felt like Emma unintentionally was trusting him and letting him in. Even though she's not spoken a word, through moments like these he would get to experience her putting her walls down.

"It's almost 1 o'clock, I thought you'd like some breakfast sleepy head?" he tried to smile. Emma just looked at him not engaging in any reaction, he supposed she was still nervous so he proceeded to try to act as if everything was fine.

"I got some things for you, again I'm sorry, if you don't like them, we'll just go pick something else okay?" David scratched his head nervously. "Get ready and come downstairs okay?" he smiled at her before closing the door.

Emma pinched herself. Then blinked few times. The curiosity got the best out of her as she quickly climbed out of bed noticing bunch of bags in the corner of her room. All placed in a perfect order, fully packed.

She carefully, very untrusting extended her right hand checking the contents of the first one and came up with few dresses, few – understatement. She hadn't owned a single dress entire her life. Funnily enough it was the same model but came in every color.

Emma's mouth was gaping in shock as she rechecked each every of them, hands shaking placing them all on the floor neatly, so carefully as if the mere action by her hands could ruin them. It was like back there at Harrolds, she could still hear their voices _"Don't even dare to touch it you dirty brat, you'll ruin it like you ruin everything"_ Emma's hands shot back to her as if she got burned. What if this is some kind of trick? She stared at them for a moment, deciding she wasn't even going to check the other bags, before getting startled by the sound of her name from downstairs.

"Emma?"

Emma quickly stood up going over her still sealed bag, taking out one of her dirty old long shirts she usually wears when she's inside, not to ruin her only other outfit she used just for 'occasions' and pulled it over her leggings, sprinting downstairs before she gets into trouble.

David's face fell little upon Emma's arrival. "You didn't like anything, did you?" he felt helpless. Yeah, of course, times like these he needed Snow, regardless that he practically got the entire shop, entire styles collection, he must have done something wrong, maybe he had to go to another shop?

He felt like Emma stared at him in surprise and he couldn't quite read her. She was such a mirroring image of Snow sometimes, just to even think of it, his eyes would fill with tears, but it was so difficult to find out what she was thinking or feeling and it made him feel desperate. As if he already failed at life.

"Look, how about you pick whatever you want and I'll get it for you okay?" he tried carefully. "Please have some breakfast now" he pulled the chair for her and Emma stood not knowing what to do, she looked at him, so full of love watching her, expecting, it overwhelmed. She started to feel bad. Really bad. She sat down, on the chair he offered her, and looked down at her lap, her appetite non existing. She was awful. She was disgusting. She really did hate herself right now.

This guy, he was just so nice with her, she could tell when people were being honest or not and there was not an ounce of lie about him. He thought she was someone who she isn't. He should find the right girl, maybe that girl is somewhere really sad, or maybe even in trouble. Emma, as much as she hated to go back. Wow she just admitted this to herself. Emma sighed with this thought. She still had at least roof over her head and food. Maybe his kid doesn't.

She should say something.

"You like pancakes?" he offered her a plate.

Emma nodded.

"See I'm not used to cooking" he gave her a full plate, with some syrup. "But some things I do remember, back then, before I even met your mom, I had to do a lot myself, maybe I'll tell you one day" he smiled.

Emma's eyes shone with tears. She tried to chew, bottle everything up inside as hard as it was, he continued to make a small chat that Emma drowned out, trying to get some food into her system, because that's one thing she's learned by the age of 3, if you want to survive you have to make sure you eat when you can, because you never know when there'll be no food at all. As soon as she was done and could no longer even open her mouth how full she was, she got up from the table firmly deciding on her plan of escape. If she runs now, she could save everyone a trouble, maybe she wouldn't even need to go back to the system, and he won't even realize to give her back yet either.

That sounded good enough in her head as she closed her room's door. She looked at all the dresses still on the floor. Sighing, she fought with inner voices in her head. Yeah, she's already acting awful. But what if she got to keep one dress? I mean, she won't get caught anyway, so… she'll leave the rest, they won't notice… Emma bit her lip, before even having a change of mind she grabbed the middle red plaid dress. Emma wasted no time changing into the dress and zipping up her bag with her dirty shirt inside and then it all gone down to hell as she heard the knock on the door. She stared at the window then at the door, hating her life very much.

"Emma?"

Nope, not in her wildest dreams she's going to make it. She went over to open the doors, extremely embarrassed only to meet David grinning from ear to ear.

"Good you changed, because I forgot to tell you, we need to go somewhere" he said carefully.

Oh yeah, here it goes.

As if she didn't already anticipated.

It still hurt.

Emma walked over picking her bag. Off you go back, Emma. Should have ran when had a chance.

David looked at her surprised, but decided not to question. Of course she didn't trust to leave her only belongings here, but that's fine. He was willing to be patient, wait it out. If it took him life time to earn her trust? Well, let it be, he wasn't ever going to give up and he was going to show how much she was loved.

Emma was his first and everything, if he had to go against entire world, he would. He would sacrifice his own life many many more times if it were to protect her and make sure she wouldn't shed as much as a tear.

He got Rumplestilskin's orders every day and every day he went through entire possibilities in his head, making sure this was right and best for Emma. So far, surprisingly it has been in her best interest and although he was wary to trust the man, he knew Rumple had agenda of his own, Emma had to serve for his own means and this worry never left David's head. He already had 112 plans in his head what he would do in any case, but his Emma will never ever be harmed even if his life depended on it.

"We're going to see if you can start a school" David told Emma as he placed her bag inside the car.

Emma looked at him untrusting, unsure, it pained him.

"Look, how about this? If you don't like it there, you won't go okay? I'll find a way around my job" he encouraged her starting the car. Yeah, under Rumple's orders he was overdue already to introduce her to school. He let her adjust few days, scared he'll frighten her or make her think he's trying to get rid of her. Then another telegram came reminding him about the deal. David decided it won't be too much of a harm to follow up with it. He's going to look what kind of place it is and make his mind up.

So they made the expedition to the town's school, the only school they had. It overwhelmed him to see so much familiar faces, not a single one aging. God. He thought. 'Ella's and Thomas' baby must be still a baby and it was Emma's age.

He quickly pushed back his thoughts, following Emma out of the car, placing his hand over her shoulder, just making sure she was close by. Every single time she wasn't just next to him, especially now with so much people around, the mere thought of losing Emma even for a second terrified him. He decided he'll be unable to leave her here not even for a second. He could not ever even trust Emma few meters away from him. Maybe it sounded irrational, but he wasn't ready for this at all.

"You know what, never mind" David was about to turn around and his entire body went numb.

"David?"

_Oh God._

He lost his voice completely, his throat dry, his eyes wet. He couldn't shake himself up. No no no no.

"David?" His vision cleared from those tears that sprung to his eyes immediately.

"Oh I thought that was you" Snow smiled happily.

He didn't realize how much he was shaking until sudden urge of emotion shook him up. He just felt Emma's hand slipping into his and steadying him.

_Emma_.

_Snow._

"Hey" he tried.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry, is that your daughter?" Snow made an eye contact with Emma.

David felt his blood leave him completely. He probably did look as paper white as a ghost. She didn't remember their Emma.

_Their_ Emma.

God, Snow.

"Yeah, Emma" he offered now more firmly.

"Emma" Snow said, for a moment sounding as if she was miles away. David looked at her eager, searching her eyes, her face. It's as if she was completely different person. It wasn't just hair. "Well, hi there Emma" Snow smiled. "I'm Mary Margaret, are you joining us?" and there. The little spark he saw in her face was gone just as fast as it flashed.

Emma looked down, completely unaware of what was going on between the two adults. She realized she was still holding David's hand and she debated whether she should let it go now, it felt as the most natural thing, like he was about to fall down and she didn't think anything else but be there. It amazed her, to think it felt like sharing some strength, which she didn't think she had and it helped. She felt him steady and it made her happy. She didn't like bad things happen to good people. And sometimes weirdly enough, like now, she could feel like she could read his emotions too.

Then this lady, she made him so nervous but Emma felt such warmth coming from her it made her dizzy. The moment she said her name, her eyes, staring so intensively at Emma as if Emma has seen it before. Which was a complete nonsense, but it was as if some kind of flash moment, dejavu happened and Emma felt electrified, then it was gone. Empty. Emma looked down at her feet scared.

"Emma doesn't talk much" David replied.

It was kind of odd, it wasn't the way people referred to her, mocking her, or making her feel useless. Criminal even. No, the way David said was as if it was normal. As if she was normal. It was her choice and he respected it.

"Well, sometimes, the smartest people have just way of knowing when it is the time, they'll blow the world away with things they do have to say. Why waste it on empty talks" Mary Margaret offered smiling.

Emma blushed. If she didn't have her right hand in David's hand she would have tried to pinch herself again.

"So are you joining us Emma?" Mary looked at her, as if she was expecting a Christmas present.

"Yeah" David smiled. "Yes she is" he squeezed Emma's hand.

* * *

**A/N thank you so much for every single review once again. Just when I feel uninspired I get these awesome reviews (special thanks to Rapunzel Sunny, you just basically pushed me to write it up tonight!) and I continue :)**

**I'm trying to write from both perspectives what each of them feel, hope it's not too confusing! **

**Rapunzel - yes I will keep her at 10, Rumple reached out to get her at this age for a reason, which will come into play later on. This is mostly now Charming/Emma but I'm slowly getting Snow into this as you can see, but she's going to be more and more, my main focus here are all of them 3 as a family. Right now I'm thoroughly enjoying daddy/daughter moments.**

**If there's anything else you'd like to ask, clear up do let me know in the review and I'll post answers in upcoming chapters. :) Hope you enjoyed this update!**


End file.
